


The Songstress

by STEPH_INFECTION



Category: Absolver (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STEPH_INFECTION/pseuds/STEPH_INFECTION
Summary: Another backstory for another Absolver OC.





	The Songstress

  
  
  


The guides always preached about Raslan, the dangers of the Essence, and the power and familial bond of the Absolver corps. Khala didn’t care for what they said, their warnings and stories drifting past her. She went to Towerpoint as all prospects do, but quickly took to hiding and sneaking around the area. The guides assumed that she hadn’t even arrived, perhaps failing to make the journey across the vastness of the country. She studied the techniques and the folds they practiced, taking scrolls and reading them thoroughly. If she was discovered, she would be executed. But she knew she needed to do this, to accomplish her mission granted upon her by the Goddess of Song.

 

From a young age, Khala had visions in her dreams, visions of a beautiful woman, draped in forest garb, swiftly dancing and singing in the abandoned city of Raslan. She didn’t always visit her dreams, but Khala savored the moments when she did. This mysterious woman was the most enchanting and stunning beauty she had ever laid her eyes on. After years of dreaming of her, she began to speak with Khala, telling tales and stories of valor and honor, the heresies of the guides and the fall of the Adalian empire as she had never heard it before. The Goddess of Song chose her to become her songstress, as she always had in her past lives. The Goddess told her that her voice was powerful, her singing strong enough to silence any enemy she crossed, graceful enough to mend the wounds of herself and her allies. She needed to show the rest of the world the way of the Song, the path to true enlightenment, and to do that there was to be a culling. A culling of every heretic, every non-believer, and an amassing army of followers. The Goddess of Song had chosen her, as she had been faithful to her in all her lives prior, but she always asked a sacrifice of her followers. She had to cut ties from her past self, no more would Khala be a word to identify her, no longer would she be tied down by familial blood. Khala accepted without hesitation, and The Goddess smiled. Her smile brought the utmost joy to the Songstress, and when she awoke, she began her training. She taught herself the way of the forsaken, partaking in many brawls much to her family’s dismay. Why was their daughter doing this? She had no need to become an Absolver, as a descendant of the Guides themselves she had no need to worry about such things. They were, of course, correct. It was they, who needed to worry about such things.

 

As her family's blood soaked through her garb, she fashioned new clothing, the apparel of the Church of Song, as The Goddess described to her. She donned her headgear and set out to Towerpoint.

 

She studied the techniques of folding for many years under the Guides’ collective noses, learning all she could, adapting the power of essence and tension shards to react to her voice, and imbuing her headdress with the essence needed to grant her the ability to walk through the fold, to die without living, to live without dying. She would come back to towerpoint, this she knew, but first, she needed to spread the music granted upon her by The Goddess. She first went to the city of Raslan, conversing with prospects about to be consumed by the essence and showing them the way of the Song, healing their souls and granting them the option of becoming members of the church. Those who accepted were tasked with the same task she had completed for The Goddess, those who refused were crushed by her hand. 

The first to agree, a young Karshi man who had nearly been consumed in the essence reserve, would become her disciple, should he succeed in his task. He told her his name, but she quickly dismissed it, telling him that he would soon learn his true name, and with that the power he sought.


End file.
